Stęskniliśmy się za tobą, Chris
Zagłada Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek I „Stęskniliśmy się za tobą, Chris” NASTĘPNY ODCINEK: Food truck w obozie Obóz w Kanadzie, Muskoka - Powitanie Chris: Witam wszystkich fanów Totalnej Porażki! Po wielu męczących sezonach właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że najlepiej będzie odpocząć od tych wszystkich trosk i zaprosić jeszcze raz wasze ulubione postacie do tego programu! Kto z nich będzie waszym ulubieńcem? Ile nienawiści z nich wpłynie? Jak wielka oglądalność będzie w tym sezonie? Oglądajcie Zagładę Totalnej Porażki! Czołówka programu. Na pierwszym planie pojawia się piętnaście kamer, które wyłażą z różnych dziwnych rzeczy, takich jak walizki zawodników czy toaleta ujawniona w następnej scenie. Przed naszymi oczami ukazują się Lindsay całująca Tylera oraz Sugar wzdychająca do portretu Leonarda. Blaineley oraz Dakota pozują do swoich fanów, podczas gdy DJ opiekował się królikiem. Eva goniła Bricka na hali gimnastycznej. Jo i Lightning siłowali się na rękę, a Sierra trzymała zdjęcia Cody’ego w bardzo dwuznacznych sytuacjach, ale po chwili je wyrzuca i przytula prawdziwego chłopaka. Leshawna i Sugar walczą ze sobą, obrzucając siebie sztućcami w kuchni. Owen zajada się naleśnikami, Samey oblewa jabłko w karmelu, a Beardo zarzuca bass rybie. Courtney obmyśla jakąś strategię, kiedy Harold wykonuje karate, a Courtney ostatecznie rzuca w niego palmtopem. Jesteśmy na ceremonii przy ognisku, gdzie Bridgette i Noah dzielą się żelkami, a ich romantyczne chwile przerywa Topher, pokazując im zdjęcie Chrisa i najprawdopodobniej go wychwala. Po tym wszystkim pojawia się logo z napisem “Zagłada Totalnej Porażki”. ---- Obóz w Kanadzie, Muskoka - Przyjazd zawodników Zaraz po czołówce Chris znajdował się na porcie, gdzie omawiał konkretnie, jak będzie wyglądał szósty sezon. Chris: 'Po 119 udanych odcinkach poznaliśmy aż 52 zawodników, każdy z nich odznaczał się swoim dziwacznym stylem, podejściem do życia, strategiami, jeśli większość z nich w ogóle posiadała, a także na pewno większość z nich pokochaliście. W tym sezonie wrócimy się do starej, klasycznej wyspy Wawanakwa, gdzie tyle i aż dwudziestu jeden zawodników będzie walczyło ze sobą o okrągły milion dolarów! Żadnych haczyków, byleby tylko dostać się do finału. A mówiąc o tych kochanych uczestnikach, za moment ich poznacie. ''Nadjeżdża pierwszy luksusowy statek, z którego wychodzi pewna znana blondynka o imieniu Sammy, a konkretnie nazywana przez swoją złą bliźniaczkę Amy - Samey albo czasem ZapasowAmy. 'Chris: '''Samey, miło mi ciebie znowu widzieć! ''Samey nie spodobało się to imię i od razu zaczęła protestować. 'Samey: '''Ale ja jestem Sammy... '''Chris: '''A ja jestem nieprzeciętnym producentem, któremu zależy na oglądalności. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak masz na imię, jesteś Samey i tego nie zmienisz. '''Samey: '''Super. Jeszcze niech się okaże, że Amy tutaj jest. ''Chris przewrócił oczami. 'Chris: '''Ciekawe, ilu jeszcze takich zawodników przed nami... ''Przed nim pojawiła się wielka dziewczyna ze sztangą, którą podnosiła co jakiś czas. 'Eva: '''Jakich, lalusiu?! ''Podniosła prowadzącego, a ten zlęknął się jej. Udawał jednak, że się nie przestraszył Evy. 'Chris: '''O, Eva! Miło nam ciebie znów tutaj gościć! Po co przyszłaś? '''Eva: '''Jak to po co? Po wygraną. ''Ruszyła przed siebie. 'Samey: '''Cześć, jestem Sammy. ''Eva tylko na nią dziwnie się spojrzała. Przyjechał kolejny lukusowy statek, tym razem nie z jednym, lecz z trzema zawodnikami. 'Lindsay: '''JEJ! ''Lindsay zaczęła piszczeć z podekscytowania. 'Lindsay: '''Wiedziałam, że wreszcie znajdę ten obóz, w którym wygrałam tytuł modelki roku na Ontario! ''Kolejne wrzaski blondyny. 'Sugar: '''Przepraszam, mogłabyś być cicho? Bębenki mi pękają, a chciałabym coś jeszcze usłyszeć. ''Widzi Chrisa. 'Sugar: '''No patrzcie. To jest ten kretyn McLean, który nie docenił mojego genialnego występu w poprzednim sezonie. ''Nadepnęła mu na nogę. 'Chris: '''Ała! Jak boli! Za co to? ''Brick natomiast zdecydował się na milczenie i nic nie mówił dopóki nie zauważył Evy. Na jej widok opadła mu szczęka. 'Brick: '''Ja cię kręcę... Co za laska! ''Sugar poczuła się zdenerwowana tym, że nie dostaje wystarczającej uwagi. 'Sugar: '''A gdzie oklaski dla mnie? Przecież to jest sezon teraz dla najlepszych, co nie? ''Obok niej zjawił się Beardo, który udawał głos świerszcza. Sugar krzyknęła i wskoczyła na Chrisa. 'Sugar: '''Co to za paskudny o...- ''Chris upuścił Sugar z powodu jej ciężaru. Nie wiem, jakim cudem on w ogóle utrzymał ją przez sekundę. 'Sugar: '''Ahhh, to tylko ty. Miło mi ciebie gościć. ''Podeszła do niego i zaczęła go straszyć. '''Sugar: '''Podobno puszczam bąki, co? '''Beardo: Wyluzuj, mała. To tylko był dowcip. Mruknął, a potem zaczął gwizdać. Następnie z następnego statku na porcie pojawili się Noah z Owenem. Owen: 'Siemanko, ludziska! Wy też bierzecie kolejny raz udział w tym programie? '''Lindsay: '''No pewnie! ''Przybiła piątkę z Owenem. Chciała także z Noah, jednak ten odmruknął. 'Noah: '''Nie, dzięki. Odkaziłem sobie ręce pięć minut temu. ''Ustawił się niechętnie koło Evy. 'Noah: '''Planujesz coś specjalnego w tym sezonie? ''Pyta się Evy, która nie dosłyszała tego, co mówił do niej Noah. 'Eva: '''Do mnie mówisz? '''Noah: '''No. '''Eva: '''Planuję nie popadać specjalnie w gniew. ''Kolejny statek, z którego schodzą Bridgette i Harold. Eva zagryza zęby. 'Eva: '''Cz-cz-cz-cz-cz-cześ-ś-ś-ć-ć-ć... B-B-B-ridg-g-g-ette... ''Wycedziła to niechętnie przez zęby, a potem wzięła głęboki oddech, aby nie powiedzieć niczego niepotrzebnego. 'Bridgette: '''Cześć wszystkim. ''Pomachała do wszystkich uczestników, każdy oprócz Evy jej odmachał. 'Harold: '''Już mi się podoba to miejsce. '''Chris: '''To jest najzwyklejszy w świecie obóz, Harold. Nie wiem, co tutaj widzisz imponującego. '''Harold: '''Widoki. ''Dakota zaczęła robić sobie zdjęcia na statku. 'Chris: '''A gdzie twoje fikuśne paparazzi, Dakota? ''Blondynka nie słyszała tego, co mówi do niej prowadzący, więc Chris wyjął megafon. Uczestnicy zaczęli zatykać uszy. 'Chris: '''DAKOTA, NADAJEMY NA ŻYWO I DOTARŁAŚ NA MIEJSCE! ''Dakota wypadła ze statku. 'Dakota: '''Chris, do jasnej cholery?! Słyszałam ciebie głośno i wyraźnie! '''Chris: '''Mogłaś przynajmniej kiwnąć palcem. ''Dakota próbuje wygramolić się z wody. W międzyczasie Sierra już przybyła z Cody'm, którego bez przerwy ściskała. 'Sierra: '''Cieszę się, że jest tutaj Cody! Nie wiecie, jak mi było głupio, kiedy go nie było w Plejadzie Gwiazd! ''Ścisnęła Cody'ego jeszcze mocniej. Eva odebrała jej chłopaka. Sierra zaczęła narzekać. 'Sierra: '''Ej! '''Eva: '''To nie jest twoja zabawka, szajbusko. '''Cody: '''Dzięki, hehe. ''Zaczął nerwowo się śmiać, Sierra miała wielki grymas na twarzy. 'Cody: '''Mogłabyś mnie postawić na ziemię? '''Eva: '''Jak sobie życzysz. ''Puściła go i ten zaliczył glebę. W międzyczasie zjawił się Topher. 'Topher: '''Suuuper... ''Niechętnie przewraca oczami na widok Chrisa. 'Chris: '''Miło, że wpadłeś, Topher. Ostrzegam, że próby przejęcia programu przez ciebie, Scarlett albo innego świrusa się nie powiodły, także nawet nie próbuj. '''Topher: '''Zamknij się albo pogadasz z moimi prawnikami. '''Sierra: '''Byłeś wielkim fanem Chrisa? '''Topher: '''Tak, ale ten temat pozostawiam bez komentarza. ''Otrzepał bluzkę i ruszył przed siebie. 'Lindsay: '''Chris, czy w programie poznamy więcej twoich wielkich fanów? Na przykład ja jestem jedną z nich! '''Topher: '''W ogóle to ty się najpierw zastanów, co w ogóle mówisz, lukrowana blondyneczko. ''Lindsay zaczyna się śmiać. 'Lindsay: '''Och, daj spokój. Wcale nie jestem lukrowana. Wszyscy mi mówią, że jestem słodka. ''Topher zaczął coś markotać pod nosem. 'Eva: '''GŁOŚNIEJ TROCHĘ! Nie wiem czy mam ci przywalić za to, że narzekasz! Trujesz powietrze tymi swoimi dziwnymi gestami! '''Topher: '''Do mnie to mówisz, przerośnięty babochłopie? ''Eva złapała Tophera za bluzkę. Wszyscy od razu zareagowali. 'Eva: '''Spróbuj mnie jeszcze raz zdenerwować, pyskaty chłopczyku, to ci te rączki powyrywam! ''Z jachtu wyskakują Leshawna, Lightning i Jo. 'Leshawna: '''Siema ludziska! ''Lightning i Jo postawili ciężarki. 'Jo: '''Powodzenia w grze, mięśniaku. Wykiwam cię tak samo, jak w Plejadzie Gwiazd. '''Lightning: '''Beze mnie nie masz szans, kolo! Sam nawet to powiedziałeś kiedyś! Sha-boom! ''Pacnął ją w ramię, ta zaczęła się po nim masować. 'Jo: '''Jestem dziewczyną! '''Topher: '''Chyba babochłopem, a to raczej wielka różnica. Ty i Eva mogłybyście się na przykład bardzo zaprzyjaźnić. ''Eva nie wytrzymała i kopnęła go w piszczel. 'Leshawna: '''Uuuu! Laska! Grabisz sobie już pierwszego dnia! '''Eva: '''A co? Gdyby ktoś ci powiedział, że wyglądasz jak przerośnięty mamut, to też byś się nie wkurzyła? ''Leshawna warknęła na Evę. 'DJ: '''Cześć. '''Cody: '''Siema. '''DJ: '''Jak tam wam się powodzi w życiu? '''Brick: '''Zostałem instruktorem siłowni. ''Jo wzrusza ramionami. 'Jo: '''Drugie miejsce w konkursie olimpijskim dla kobiet. '''Noah: '''A w jakiej kategorii wiekowej? ''Jo zagryzła wargę. 'Jo: '''Wygrywałam z dorosłymi nawet, takimi po 30-40 lat. '''Noah: '''Ciekawie się porównujesz. '''Jo: '''Oni mają więcej doświadczenia. '''Brick: '''20-25 lat to organizm najlepiej funkcjonuje, potem rozpoczyna się starzec. '''Harold: '''I mówi to koleś, który sika w ciemności. ''Jo zaczyna się śmiać. 'Jo: '''Ten chudy rudzielec jest spoko. Brick, po prostu przyznaj, że mało wiesz o życiu. ''Noah wzruszył ramionami. 'Topher: '''Strategia jest ważniejsza od siły. Powinnaś to wiedzieć, używając mózgu. '''Jo: '''Chyba ci się coś pomyliło, mały. Po pierwsze, rozmawiasz z kobietą. Po drugie, ty chyba w ogóle jego nie potrafisz użyć, skoro wychwalałeś wielokrotnie Chrisa. ''Topher zaczął wyszydzać Jo. 'Topher: '''Otóż nie. Ja wiedziałem doskonale, jak wygryźć Chrisa z rynku. Wystarczy poddać w wątpliwość jego urodę oraz młodość, a reszta pójdzie już gładko. '''Chris: '''Hej! Ja to wszystko słyszę! ''Topher zignorował Chrisa. 'Topher: '''To ja tu jestem od strategii. Żadne z was, megiery, nie ma pojęcia, że opuścicie prędko ten program. '''Leshawna: '''Ja ci dam zaraz megierę, dandysie! ''Leshawna burknęła na Tophera i zacisnęła pięść. 'Lindsay: '''A co to jest megiera? I kim są dandysi? To tacy Amerykani z czasów wojny secysyjnej? '''Noah: '''Ci Amerykani to akurat byli Jankesi. ''Nadpływa ostatni jacht, z którego wychodzą Courtney i Tyler. 'Courtney: '''Lindsay. '''Lindsay: '''Tak? ''Courtney "oddaje" Lindsay Tylera. 'Courtney: '''Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak twój chłopak znalazł się na moim, prywatnym jachcie? '''Harold: '''To jest prywatny jacht? Przypomina mi najzwyklejszy statek z portu w Nowej Zela...- ''Courtney zamyka mu usta. 'Courtney: '''Zamknij buzię, Harold. Nikogo nie interesują twoje mądrości. '''Leshawna: '''A ta jak zwykle nabuzowana i agresywna. '''Sierra: '''Pewnie kolejny problem natury medycznej. ''Courtney wyrzuciła Sierrę z pomostu. Ta wleciała do wody i wyjęła tylko małża, którego włożyła do włosów Courtney. 'Courtney: '''AAA! Jesteś obrzydliwa! ''Wyrzuciła małża daleko do wody. '''Courtney: Po co to zrobiłaś? Sierra wzruszyła ramionami. Sierra: No nie wiem, w końcu mnie obraziłaś… Courtney: Bo przecież tak się zachowujesz! Chris w międzyczasie przeliczał zawodników. Chris: Dobra, jest was dwudziestu. Nagle zjawia się ktoś jeszcze. Niektórzy są zdziwieni widokiem dziewczyny. Blaineley: Jak zwykle Chris o kimś zapomniał, no nic. Takie uroki typowej gwiazdy. Eva: A ty tutaj czego? Blaineley parsknęła na Evę. Blaineley: Mnie się pytasz czego? Ja byłam wielką gwiazdą podsumowań Totalnej Porażki! Topher postanowił zażartować z Blaineley. Topher: Chyba raczej wielką psycholką, co beka i jednocześnie pierdzi. Blaineley kopnęła chłopaka w pachwinę. Topher: Kiedyś się na was zemszczę… Topher upadł na ziemię. Blaineley: Ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę ze mną zadrzeć? Chris przewraca oczami i stara się ignorować blondynę. Chris: Skoro już się wszyscy zebrali, pora ogłosić nowy sezon! Sarkastyczne oklaski. Chris marszczy brwi. Chris: To dla mnie nowość, że w ogóle dla mnie wiwatujecie. Noah: Ja na przykład tobie nie biłem braw, bo jesteś chory psychicznie. Dakota: Dokładnie. Chris to palant. Lindsay: Naprawdę? Och, a ja tak bardzo go lubię! Robi smutną minę. Tyler: Nie martw się, kochanie. Przytula Lindsay. Ta go zaczyna całować po szyi. Chris: Znacie w ogóle nowe zasady programu? Leshawna: A znasz nas? Chris: No. Leshawna: To wiesz, że twoje zasady nikogo nie interesują? Courtney: Sam to mówiłeś, nie ma żadnych zasad. Chce przybić piątkę z Leshawną, ta jest najwyraźniej zdziwiona tym faktem. Leshawna: Od kiedy masz ludzkie odruchy? W sensie, od kiedy idzie z tobą się dogadać? Courtney (PZ): Nie mówiłam tego, ale odkąd Duncan znalazł się w więzieniu za zbombardowanie willi Chrisa, bardzo mnie to cieszy. Stałam się milsza dla ludzi. Te cztery sezony to była katastrofa, może piąte podejście będzie lepsze? Leshawna (PZ): Nie ufam za grosz Courtney. Zawsze była dwulicowa, złośliwa i rozstawiała ludzi po kątach używając do tego prawników. Oglądałam także Plejadę Gwiazd. Fakt, w jaki sposób chciała wykorzystać Gwen, był żenujący. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli znowu jej odbije. Chris: Dobra, nie przeszkadzajcie mi chociaż raz. Chciałbym was podzielić na drużyny, pamiętacie Plejadę Gwiazd? Sierra dostała lekkiego bulwersu. Sierra: A kto by nie pamiętał tego sezonu? Jo: On był tandetny. Odpadłam tam trzecia i jeszcze Zoey z Mike’em byli w finale. Lightning: A ja odpadłem przez ciebie. Jo wzrusza ramionami. Lightning: To tym najbardziej nie użalaj się nad sobą. Brick (PZ): Druga szansa? Brzmi nieźle, obym tym razem jej nie zmarnował i nie trafił ponownie do drużyny z Jo, i z Lightning’iem. Wystarczy mi jeden program z nimi w zespole, nigdy nie potrafili mnie docenić. Chris wycisza uczestników. Chris: Mówię o Plejadzie Gwiazd, w sensie, że drużyny będą podzielone na wasze dokonania w programie. 7 największych agresorów, 7 neutralnych osób i 7 pozytywnych gwiazd. Dlatego jest dwadzieścia jeden osób. Sugar (PZ): Ciekawe, kto byłby tą dwudziestą pierwszą osobą zamiast Blaineley, która niby nie była planowana do castu. Gdyby to była Ella, wysłużyłabym się nią po raz drugi i byłoby zabawnie. Albo nie, bo nie mogłabym znieść jej tragicznego jazgotu. Chris: Od kogo chcecie zacząć? Las rąk. Dakota (PZ): Mnie to nie obchodzi, do której drużyny mnie przydzieli, bo to tylko od niego zależy i znając życie nie zostanę usatysfakcjonowana… Sierra (PZ): Wszystko mi jedno. Muszę być w drużynie z Cody’m! Mam mu tyle do wyjaśnienia! Harold (PZ): Myślę, że nie zrobiłem wiele złego, aby trafić do gorszej drużyny. Chris spogląda dalej na całą obsadę. Chris: Myślę od najgorszych się zaczyna. Blaineley… Ta zaczęła malować paznokcie. Chris: Eva… Eva: Mam to gdzieś. Chris: Jo. Jo kiwnęła głową na tak. Chris: Lightning. Lightning wyprężył swoje mięśnie. Chris: Samey… Samey: Co? Samey zdziwiła się i to bardzo. Chris: Sugar. Sugar: Nie… Chris: I Topher, stanowicie od dzisiaj Jadowitych Skorpionów! Samey: O nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie ma mowy! To ja jestem ta dobra bliźniaczka! Amy we wszystko mnie wrabiała! Jo: Tylko winny się tłumaczy. Prawie ją zabiłaś przez trujące jabłko. Chris: Właśnie. Natychmiast do swojej drużyny, Samey. Samey dostała bulwersu, ale stanęła po stronie Skorpionów. Niechętnie spojrzała się na swoją drużynę. Samey (PZ): Więc mam w zespole Mildred, babochłopa, apodyktyczną zołzę, idiotę, tłustą krowę i wrednego panicza. Co można utworzyć z zespołu, kiedy jesteś w nim jedyną normalną osobą? Blaineley nagrywa dziewczynę. Blaineley (PZ): Wiem, że nie jestem zbytnio popularna, ale to jest gra i trzeba jakoś się tutaj ustawić, a manipulacja najsłabszym ogniwem jest w tej sytuacji najlepszym wyjściem. Oczywiście jeszcze żenujące jest to, że ktoś musi mnie nazywać Mildred. Brak oryginalności, pseudo-dobra siostrzyczko. Chris: Pora wymienić te najzwyklejsze osoby: Beardo. Beardo wskazuje kciuk w górę. Chris: Courtney. Courtney odetchnęła z ulgą. Courtney (PZ): Znowu mnie nie uważają za nikczemną. Ekstra. Chris: Dakota. Dakota przewraca oczami i spogląda niechętnie na Courtney. Chris: Harold i Leshawna. Leshawna: Chyba żartujesz? Chris: Noah. Noah wzrusza ramionami. Chris: I Sierra. Sierra spuściła głowę w dół. Chris: Będziecie Zwyczajnymi Indykami. Leshawna podeszła do Chrisa, aby mu wygarnąć, co o nim myśli. Leshawna: Koleś, ty kpisz sobie z malutkiej Leshawny?! Jestem najbardziej dobrotliwą osobą, jaką znam! Blaineley podchodzi do Leshawny i zerka na nią, mierząc od stóp do głów. Blaineley: Przypomnij sobie, kto okłamał drużynę, aby uzyskać nagrodę na Planie albo kto ich wielokrotnie obrażał, nazywając ich tandetnymi patałachami. Leshawna czuła, że jest prowokowana przez blondynę. Leshawna: To chyba ty mówisz o sobie, stojąc przed lustrem, hę? Blaineley: Uważaj, do kogo mówisz, złociutka, bo w branży mogę ci urządzić piekło. Blaineley (PZ): Osłabianie morali najsłabszych przeciwników? Idealna sztuczka, dlaczego jej nie stosowałam wcześniej? Chris: Pozostaje takie przedstawienie ostatniej, tej protagonistycznej strony gry, czyli Brick. Brick salutuje. Chris: Bridgette. Bridgette uśmiecha się. Chris: Cody. Cody pokazuje znak victorii, czyli dwa palce. Chris: Lindsay. Dziewczyna skacze z radości. Chris: Owen. Owen: JUUUUUUU-HUUUU!!! Chris: I na końcu Tyler. Lindsay i Tyler zaczęli się całować. Chris: Wasza drużyna to od tej pory Urocze Króliki! Blaineley: Rzyg. Chris zmarszczył brwi. Chris: Coś ci nie pasuje? Sierra (PZ): Znowu bez Cody’ego?! Duh, może powinnam zrezygnować? Cody (PZ): Jestem w drużynie bez Sierry. Całkiem miła odmiana, przynajmniej nie będzie mnie dręczyć. Owen (PZ): '''Stanowimy najlepszą ekipę, ludzie! Szkoda, że bez mojego ziomka Noah. '''Noah (PZ): Spróbuję się do nich przyzwyczaić. Noah podchodzi do Dakoty. Noah: Siema. Dakota zlała go. Dakota: Spadaj. Poszła w drugą stronę. Noah (PZ): Poziom komunikacji idzie w górę. Super… Samey nadal patrzy na swój zespół. Samey (PZ): Team najbardziej nikczemnych osób w programie? Błagam, to już lepiej dogadałabym się z sześcioma małpami cyrkowymi. Eva (PZ): Nie wiem, co to jest za zespół, ale skoro wyleciałam za moje agresywne skłonności, będzie trzeba coś zmienić. Osoba, która mnie zirytuje, oberwie i to solidnie. Beardo (PZ): Ostatnio odpadłem pierwszy przez swoje dźwięki. Chciałem tylko rozśmieszyć drużynę, jak widać się nie udało, więc teraz pora na rozmowę z nimi, jak z cywilizowanymi ludźmi. Sierra (PZ): Ja pewnie z tego zespołu wylecę pierwsza, także nie potrzebuję się o to starać, drużyna i tak ma mnie za wariatkę. Trafiłam jeszcze znowu z Courtney w tym samym zespole, serio? To tak jakby ona uganiała się za mną… Trzeba to przeżyć… Znaleźć… pozytywy. CODY!!! Courtney (PZ): Patrzę tak na swoją drużynę i myślę, że gorzej być nie może. Tylko Brick i Dakota mnie jeszcze nie znają dokładnie, a każda pomocna dłoń się przyda. DJ (PZ): Jak się cieszę, że wszyscy będziemy dobrze się dogadywać! Tyler (PZ): Cudownie, że mogę być z Lindsay w jednej ekipie. Jeśli chodzi o moją Lindsay, nam nikt wręcz nie podskoczy. Jo (PZ): Najlepiej będzie, jeśli tym razem nie będę się wychylała. Nie wiadomo, co takiego Lightning wymyśli. Lightning (PZ): Patrzcie! Znowu mam brązowe włosy, sha-boom! Dobrze, że nie ma tego kujonka Camerona, bo zrobiłbym mu najchętniej wielką sha-krzywdę za przegraną w czwartym sezonie. Myślę, że mógłbym też się rozejrzeć za jakąś laską, cheerleaderki to niestety nie mój typ, czyli blondynka z włosami do ramion i z zielonymi oczyma odpada na sha-starcie. Chris: Zapomniałem wam wyjaśnić dokładniejsze zasady. Zwycięzcy będą spali w luksusowej willi, wicemistrzowie w domku, a przegrani w zimniutkiej jaskini. Nikomu tego nie życzę. Bridgette podnosi rękę do góry. Bridgette: A gdzie dzisiaj wszyscy będą spać? Chris: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, Bridgette. Zorganizujcie sobie coś sami. Jo denerwuje się. Jo: Zaraz, jak to nie masz zielonego pojęcia? Courtney: Jako prowadzący masz obowiązek coś wymyślić. Chris wyśmiewa Courtney. Chris: A to ciekawe, Courtney. Ja nie mam obowiązków, jedynie prawa! Twoim obowiązkiem jest siedzieć cicho, kiedy zwierzchnik mówi ci, co masz robić! A moim prawem jest ci rozkazywać. Leshawna (PZ): Normalnie przyznałabym mu rację, ale po dzisiejszym upokorzeniu wciąż nie daruję, że nie daje mi większej roli za te wszystkie trzy sezony! A Blaineley? Na nią to trzeba mieć oko. Coś mi się zdaje, że Heather rozprzestrzenia się dosłownie wszędzie. Sugar zaczyna się śmiać w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Sugar (PZ): Macie przed sobą godną zwyciężczynię szóstego sezonu! No bo kto inny, jak nie Sugar? Ta bliźniaczka ZapasowAmy albo wiecznie się rządząca Jo? Diva zawsze będzie górą, tak jak to było ostatnio. Lindsay również chce o coś zapytać Chrisa. Chris: Słucham? Lindsay: Mam takie jedno pytanie. Gdzie my będziemy spać? Chris zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. Chris: To pytanie już ktoś zadał! Dakota: Przepraszam… Chris: Tak? Chris’owi lekko latało jedno oko. Dakota: Znalazłeś jakieś miejsca do spania? Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać, Chris przekrzywia twarz i robi minę mordercy. Dakota (PZ): Oczywiście, że zrobiłam to specjalnie. Nie tylko on będzie uprzykrzał życie nam, ja mogę równie dobrze uczynić jemu piekło. Każdemu się należy urlop od tego maniaka. Chris uspokoił się i wziął głęboki oddech. Chris: Widzę, że z tym nie dacie mi spokoju. Leshawna: A jak będziemy odpadać? Chris: CZY NIE MOŻECIE Z TYM POCZEKAĆ? Uczestnicy przewracają oczami. Blaineley: Niektórzy muszą się dowiedzieć jako pierwsi i wypróbować twoje najnowsze metody torturowania uczestników po eliminacji. Blaineley (PZ): Ilekroć słyszę te okropne wrzaski Leshawny, wpadam na coraz genialniejsze pomysły. Będzie się działo. Blaineley zjawiła się blisko Samey. Blaineley: Cześć. Słyszałam, że strasznie cierpisz po tym, jak Chris cię wziął do najsłabszej drużyny. Samey przewraca oczami. Samey: Ty również uważasz, że ta drużyna jest słaba? Blaineley: Pracuję nad słabymi punktami uczestników. Chciałabyś się do mnie przyłączyć? Samey: Serio? Samey podrapała się po głowie, Blaineley zrobiła dziwny uśmiech na twarzy. Blaineley: Wiem, że możesz mi nie zaufać, ale widzisz, jaka jest sytuacja. Ja też uważam, że ta drużyna nie jest solidna, a my będziemy jedynymi jej normalnymi członkami. Samey nadal spoglądała na Blaineley. Samey: No w sumie racja. Powinnam ci zaufać. Blaineley (PZ): Oczywiście, że powinnaś, szczególnie pójść po rozum, którego nie posiadasz. Coś czuję, że to będzie najłatwiej urobiona ofiara przeze mnie. Chris: Dobra, pora wam wyjaśnić teraz na czym będzie polegało wyzwanie. Najpierw jednak pójdziemy na stołówkę. Owen (PZ): Wiedziałem, że Chris nas nie zawiedzie, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie! Chris: Przygotowaliśmy trzy stoły. Przy każdym z nich usiądzie jedna drużyna. Uczestnicy mają wywalone w to, co mówi obecnie Chris. Dakota podnosi rękę do góry. Dakota: Chris, będzie figurka? Chris kiwa głową na tak, uczestnicy są podminowani. Beardo (PZ): Zazwyczaj to czarne charaktery zdobywają tę figurkę, a za trzecim podejściem może to będzie ktoś inny. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70E7PpemkMw Wszyscy wchodzą do stołówki, gdzie widzą Szefa Hatcheta polerującego swój tasak. Leshawna (PZ): On czeka, aby nas zamordować. Lindsay: Dzień dobry, Szefie! Podchodzi do Szefa, żeby go uściskać, ten niechętnie pozwala na to Lindsay. Lindsay: Stęskniłam za twoją pyszną kuchnią! Oby tylko była niskokaloryczna. Szef westchnął niechętnie. Szef: Usiądź do stolika, dziecko. Lindsay: Dobrze. Lindsay (PZ): Szef nazwał mnie dziecinką, jakie to urocze! Wszyscy konsumują posiłek. Chris tłumaczy im dalsze zasady. Chris: Dzisiaj powiem wam, co za chwilę będziecie robić. Otóż to dzisiaj nie będzie jedyny posiłek, który zjecie. Dakota odkłada łyżkę. Dakota: Będziemy się obżerać jak świnie? Chris: Zgadza się, a kompletnie wybiorę trójkę z waszej drużyny. Tylko z Szefem musimy przejrzeć pewne… Spogląda porozumiewawczo na swojego towarzysza. Chris: ...nagrania. Razem z Chefem opuszczają kuchnię. Drużyny decydują się na narady. Sugar: Jak myślicie, kogo wystawią? Powinnam to być ja. Zmieszczę wszystko, co dadzą. Mogłabym jeść całymi dniami. Owen: To tak jak ja, laska! Sugar: Ooo, będę miała nawet przyjaciela do wielkiej wyżerki. Topher postanowił wkurzyć Sugar. Topher: Twój jedyny przyjaciel tylko do wyżarcia całego garnka galuszu. Sugar: Zawsze to coś, nadęty lizusie. Topher (PZ): Czy ona nazwała mnie nadętym lizusem? Argh! Leshawna nic nie mówi. Courtney: Mam silny żołądek. Sierra przewraca oczami, słysząc Courtney. Sierra: Ale jakoś nie zjadłaś tej kupy ptaka w jedenastym odcinku, co nie? Noah wypluwa swoje jedzenie. Noah: Musisz mówić o odchodach przy jedzeniu? Leshawnę aż mdli. Leshawna: Ludzie, przestańcie! Courtney zmarszczyła brwi. Courtney: Dziękuję, Sierra. Sierra: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Nie uważaj się za taką mądrą, prawniczko, bo znowu będziesz gadała, że masz obozowe doświadczenie, a nic nie zrobisz. Harold (PZ): Tutaj jestem całkowicie po stronie Courtney. Jej natura jest mi bardziej bliska, bo jak Sierra, nie jestem tak zafascynowany Leshawną, jak ona Codym. Lightning odłożył miskę. Lightning: Lightning nie będzie tego jadł. Ta papka jest zbyt mętna. Sugar wzięła od niego jedzenie. Sugar: Jak nie to więcej dla mnie. Oblizała talerz Lightninga. Na widok dziewczyny Lightning wybałuszył oczy. Lightning (PZ): Z nią musi być coś nie halo! Sugar (PZ): Uwielbiam owsiankę. Zawsze do niej dosypuję dużo cukru. Ostatecznie cynamonu, bo lubię cynamon. Kiedyś zjadłam całe jego opakowanie. Wszyscy rozmawiają przy jedzeniu, nagle pojawia się pauza, a także oglądający telewizję Chris, który leży na łóżku. Chris: Luksusy gwiazdy będą trwały wiecznie. Kto okaże się największym przegranym? Odpowiedź na to pytanie znajdziecie w kolejnym odcinku Zagłady Totalnej Porażki! Rety, kocham tę robotę. Ekran zostaje ściemniony i ujawniają się napisy końcowe. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Terrible Kategoria:Odcinki Zagłady Totalnej Porażki